everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Irfan Subbar
Irfan Subbar is the son of Imani from Kupti and Imani, an Indian fairy tale appearing in The Olive Fairy Book. He is the cousin of Karim Kisamata. Info Name: Irfan Subbar Age: 18 Parent's Story: Kupti and Imani Roommate: Stylianos Yannakis Alignment: Royal Appearance: Below average height, with tan skin, long black hair, and brown eyes. Wears a grey vest over a green T-shirt and blue jeans. Wears a pendant with a little fan on it. Secret Heart's Desire: To become a physician. My "Magic" Touch: I can make medicine and weave cloth. Storybook Romance Status. Parvana Banu is my girlfriend. I like a nice, strong girl. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I'm not very patient and I hate being rushed. Favorite Subject: Chemythstry. I love the concoctions you can make in here. Least Favorite Subject: Storytelling 101. I'm not creative with writing stories. Best Friend Forever After: Radu Zori. He's also good with medicine. Biography Sat sri akal! My name is Irfan Subbar. I am the son of Imani from Kupti and Imani. My mother was the younger daughter of a king, and she sought to make her own fortune. She went to live with an old fakir. She gave the fakir a penny and he brought over a spinning wheel and a loom. She purchased flax for her to use and got the fakir some oil for his crippled leg. Mom made a living by selling cloth. One day, her father asked her and Kupti what they wanted from the country of Dur. Kupti wanted a ruby necklace, while Mom wanted patience. Kupti got her necklace, while the king looked for patience. The king of Dur was named Subbar, which means patience, and he gave my grandfather a casket. Mom received the casket and was able to open it. Inside was a little fan. She was able to summon Subbar Khan, who later visited her every day. But one day, Kupti poisoned Subbar Khan, and he became sick. The physicians were unable to heal him, so Mom disguised herself as a physician and went to help Subbar Khan. She was able to revive him, and they married. I am their son and only child. I live here quite comfortably. I'm going to Ever After High, where I'm in my second year. I really enjoy it here - it's such a nice place and it's a lot of fun. What am I good at? I'm skilled with medicine and I'd love to use my medical skills to heal people. I'm especially good with natural medicine. I am also a skilled weaver, and I enjoy making cloth, which I sell to other students. Sometimes I buy cloth from Aurelio Destina. I am trying to get plenty of medicine knowledge so I can use it for my destiny. But one problem I have is that I'm really impatient and it's hard for me to wait for things. Waiting rooms in the doctor's office is a nightmare. I get bored easily as well. I'm close with my roommate Stylianos. He's blind - I try to make sure that he's careful. I'm also very close with my cousin Karim. He's really nice. We're very different, but we manage to get along. I'm on the swim team, and I've taught Stylianos how to swim too. We often go swimming in the canal located near the Village of Bookend. Trivia *Irfan's surname refers to his father Subbar. *Irfan has a pet male monkey named Mirza. *Irfan's full name is Irfan Subbar Khan, but his family rarely uses the Khan surname. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:Kupti and Imani Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Indian